deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jago
Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet and one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct series. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. In the first Killer Instinct and 2/Gold, Jago wears a torn blue bodysuit with a red sash and strap for the sheath of his sword, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines, also slightly torn, and black boots with red strings on them. He wears a blue headband and facial mask to hide his identity, and his long hair falls over part of his face. His weapon of choice is a jagged katana that glows brightly during combos. Jago's appearance drastically changes in Killer Instinct 2013, having done away with his old bodysuit and other clothes and said to have fashioned his new look from the very temple he lives in. He is now shirtless, exposing the intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso, wears new armguards and belt, a new sash, blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shinguards and new blue sandals. His outfit is very humble and ramshackle, being composed of the curtains, ropes, floor tiles, and centrepieces that make up his lair. Instead of a cloth mask, he now wears a plated metal mask that covers his entire head save for his windswept hair. He has replaced his katana with a curved Tibetan machete called a kora. Battle vs Sub-Zero (by MilenHD) Tiger Monks Temple, Himalayas Jago enters the leader of the Tiger Monks room, since he was told earlier to come and receive an information from the leader. As Jago opened the door and the leader of the Tiger Monks spoke to him-"Jago as you are the most powerful tiger monk, I give you the honor to go and retrieive an Ancient Tiger sword from the abounded village near the ice cave." And Jago replied-"Thank you Grand Master, I am honored." Abounded Village, Himalayas Jago was already travelling a long road towards the abounded village with ice cave, which took him about an hour or so to come to his destination. As the wind blow snow at his face, Jago sensed something wrong. He had the feeling that he is not alone. Jago pulled his kora machete just in case and after few more steps he found the Ancient Tiger sword in a house with broken door. Jago entered it and grabbed the sword and now he had to return to the Temple. As he emerged from the house, a ninja with blue was standing at the end of the street. This was Kuai Liang, Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and he spoke-"You are in Lin Kuei territory and you hold weapons against their Grand Master." Jago however responded with-"It's not wha...", but was interrupted by Sub-Zero and the ninja words-"Don't try to make an excuse, prepare to face consequences." Sub-Zero charged his ice blast and fired it at Jago, who dodged it and fired his endokuken missing narrowly missing the Lin Kuei. Both warriors fired their projectiles again, this time the projectiles connected with each other doing nothing. Than both martial artists fired again, this time hitting each and Jago was frozen and Sub-Zero knocked on the ground, but after a seconds both warriors returned to the fight. Jago decided to use his new sword to his target and he slashed at Sub-Zero narrowly missing his stomach, and Sub-Zero summoned his ice hammer, which with it smacked Jago and pinned him down, but he destroyed his hammer that way. Jago got up and tried to stab Kuai, but Sub-Zero stept aside making an ice clone and since Jago connected with the clone, he was frozen and Sub-Zero uppercut him. As Jago landed and got up, he triggered his Instinct Mode and he fired two endokukens, both found their target successfully and knocked Sub-Zero, but the cold managed to prevent him from burning. Kuai Liang summoned his kori blade and sliced Jago's chest only to have the wound regenerated, than Jago sheathed his tiger sword and pulled his kora slicing it faster than Sub-Zero, and destroying Kuai's blade everytime, but Kuai created new everytime. Jago performed his wind kick sending Sub-Zero flying away and landing very painfully. As Kuai got up and saw the charging Jago, he started freezing the ground making Jago to slipper and fall down. Sub-Zero continued to freeze the ground and freezed Jago's legs and than his upper body and arms, leaving only his head. As Sub-Zero started approaching, Jago tried to burst away from the ice, but Sub-zero was there and he grabbed Jago's throat and ripped his head with the spine. As Sub-Zero raised Jago's head and spine in the air yelling-"For the Lin Kuei" in victory. Expert's Opinion Jago's honorable fighting style and his only endokuken were unable to overcome Sub-Zero's brutality and cryomancy overcomed the Tiger Monk really hard. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Asian Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors